The present invention is directed to object tracking and storage systems, and more particularly to an object tracking and storage system that monitors objects regardless of their location in a storage receptacle, to an object tracking unit and to a container for storing object tracking units.
Systems for tracking objects are useful for security and other reasons. For example, automobile dealers must monitor the location of keys for the vehicles that are in inventory. There are many systems of this general type known in the art. However, many of these known systems are more complex than they need to be. Generally, there is room for improving object tracking systems in terms of cost, functionality and maintenance.